Known in the art is a die casting machine which has pullout drive devices for pulling out tie bars from a fixed platen or moving platen (for example Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2). By pulling out the tie bars, for example, exchange of molds can be facilitated. As such pullout drive devices, ones having various aspects have been proposed.
For example, as known pullout drive devices, there can be mentioned pullout cylinders (hydraulic cylinders) which are provided parallel to the tie bars (for example Patent Literature 1). Further, Patent Literature 2 discloses pullout drive devices constituted by devices which have rotary type electric motors and chains to which the rotation of the electric motors is transmitted. Patent Literature 3 discloses pullout drive devices constituted by devices which have rotary type electric motors, screw shafts which are arranged parallel to the tie bars and are rotated around their axes by the electric motors, nuts which are screwed with the screw shafts and move along the screw shafts by the rotation of the screw shafts around their axes, and coupling members which integrally connect the pullout drive devices and the tie bars.